deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Krabs vs Scrooge McDuck
TheSoulofMelemele= This is a What-If? Death Battle featuring, Mr. Krabs from SpongeBob Squarepants, and Scrooge McDuck from Duck Tales. Description These two are known for their greed and huge amounts of money, but which of these two cartoon rivals is superior? Interlude Soul: The sin of greed is one of the most deadly of the seven deadly sins, wanting everything for themselves. And the object that is most connected with greed is money. Sun: And these two iconic cartoon characters definitely fit the bill of greed, both figuratively and literally, as their love for money is only rivaled by each other. Mr. Krabs, owner and founder of the Krusty Krab. Soul: And Scrooge McDuck, the richest duck in the world. KrabsScroogeFakeTN.PNG|TheSoulofMelemele Mr. Krabs vs Scrooge.jpg|Hipper Sun: He's Soul and I'm Sun... Soul: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win, a Fanon Death Battle. Mr. Krabs scams himself into Death Battle Soul: In the underwater town of Bikini Bottom..? No I am not doing this... Sun: There is a Sponge named SpongeBob Squarepants. He works as a fry-chef for the restaurant, the Krusty Krab and it's owner, Eugene Harold Krabs. Soul: Known as Mr. Krabs by almost everyone, Mr. Krabs is known to be extremely greedy and stingy with his money, and is obsessed with money he will do what ever it takes to acquire it, he was even like this as a kid. Sun: Well when you live in poverty, of course you want to get as much money as possible. In a quest to make money, he first met his arch enemy Plankton, who at the time was also in poverty. The two worked together to team up and make the ultimate burger to get the respect they missed in their lives, and money, lots and lots of money. Soul: They tested the burger on a Krabs family friend, Old Man Jenkins, who ate the burger and than was knocked out by it's taste. The two fought over the recipe and each got a piece that would be important in their fast food lives. Sun: While it may seem like Mr. Krabs is just a cheating stingy restaurant owner, which is mostly true, he can still fight. He has been a pirate for most of his life, giving him experience on the seas, dealing with hardships and fighting over money. Soul: His primary weapons are his claws, his... BIG... MEATY... CLAWS!!! Sun: His claws are not just for attracting mates ya know. He can use them in combat. His own cooking is so bad he can give food poisoning to anyone who eats it... Wait is this all he has?! Soul: Well, only until the most recent SpongeBob movie where when he writes down what he wants in a story book, he gets to turn into his superhero alter ego, Sir Pinch-a-Lot a robotic Crab with retractable rocket claws. Sun: Wow that is barely anything... Soul: His toon force allows him to regenerate from anything that isn't lethal, his shell is durable enough to take a punch from SpongeBob, and he can survive and explosion that can destroy a building. And also he has fought multiple zombies and skeletons for about a full night. He also scales to Sandy who was able to get from the Moon to Saturn in about 10 seconds... Sun: Are you sure you aren't wanking him? Soul: I have no idea to be honest. Sun: Well for his weaknesses well money. If he is too focused on money he really will loose focus. Soul: Well growing up with SpongeBob, I am sad to say, I really overestimated him. Mr. Krabs: "Doesn't matter? It's money that makes the world go round, boy! It’s money that keeps your pants square! It’s money that keeps Squidward in frilly soap! It’s money that paid for all them renovations we did!" Scrooge McDuck goes berserk into Death Battle (Special thanks to McGasher for his bio on Scrooge) Soul: Scrooge McDuck is known for being one of the richest icons in cartoons, but before he could gain his immense wealth, he started out in poverty... Sun: At the age of 10, Scrooge was already working his butt off as a shoe shiner to be able to help pay for his family's food and shelter. And when he shined his first show, he got his first dime... Which was useless at first because it was an American Dime, and he lived in Scotland at the time. Soul: So he would never be tricked again he decided he would have to be the toughest of the tough, and the sharpest of the sharp to be able to gain a living. And three years later he decided to go to America to work as a river boater until the Klondike Gold Rush started... Sun: He found a golden goose egg when mining, and out of jealousy most of the other miners kidnapped him and stole the egg and constantly made fun of him for it, only for all those miners to later loose their lives once they started poking fun at Scrooge's family. Soul: At some unknown time later in his life his younger sisters moved to America and brought their family with them, including the now young but soon to be infamous, Donald Duck. Sun: His family later, disgusted with his newfound greed ditched him and let his money and greed grow. Until one Christmas, Scrooge got so lonely he called up Donald and invited him over, and Donald than brought his nephews, Huey, Dewy, and Louie. After this event sometime, Donald was drafted into the Navy and he left the three in the care of Scrooge, an encounter which would spawn tales of daring do-bads and good-luck tales. Soul: Being the richest duck in the world helps when you seek to go on multiple treasure hunts, so Scrooge has equipped his arsenal with multiple things, such as his infamous cane which he really doesn't need for walking but instead uses it like a Pogo-Stick an bounce on an enemy. He also modified it to shoot lasers and turn into a jet pack for his secret identity of the Masked Mallard. Sun: In his top hat he hides an automatic mallet for when someone tries to pull a surprise attack on him. He also has a Bowie Knife which can be used both as a weapon and a tool. He also has some swordsman ships, shown as for when he used the Sword of the McDuck clan to chase robbers out of the McDuck clan castle, he still uses that same sword today. Soul: He also has multiple objects used for mining like a pickax, and a shov- Sun: Scrooge McDuck vs Shovel Knight confirmed... Soul: WILL YOU STOP EGGING ME ON ABOUT THAT! Sun: Scrooge also has two winter mittens, with a 20 pound gold nugget hidden in each one, which he uses like boxing gloves. Scrooge is also famous for another weapon of choice, his marksmanship. He normally always carries the Arquebus, a gun that can shoot many special kind of bullets! Soul: Well, his bullets are kind of like Green Arrow's trick arrows, in where he has many different kind but most notable other than just normal bullets are salt bullets, which are literally made of salt, and garlic scented bullets for when fighting witches, because witches in Disney hate the smell or garlic. Sun: Scrooge also has many different signature attacks with the most notable being the Yella-Belly Waltz, where he rapid fire's at an opponent's feet. And the mark of $crooge McDuck, where he parodies Zorro and uses his sword to leave a mark on his enemy in the shape of a dollar sign. Soul: While all these are notable, none are as note able as the McDuck's family skill, their berserk state. Scrooge, being a McDuck, inherited this and can be easily triggered if his family is insulted or in danger in some way. This severely gives a massive boost in all of Scrooge's already impressive feats and makes him merciless and blood-lusted to anyone who can pose a threat to his family's safety. Sun: Scrooge has some extremely impressive feats, well, there are to many to explain! Soul: For a safe bet so we don't miss anything, I would recommenced checking out this Death Battle bio by McGasher on DeviantArt, heck credit to him, without this bio, we wouldn't have gotten as far as we have with this writing. Sun: Despite his old age, you should never underestimate the terror that is, Scrooge McDuck... Scrooge: "Be careful, bub! I'm Scrooge McDuck, and, if I don't like what you say, I'll buy this whole city and fire you!" Death Battle Pre-Battle Soul: Alright the combatants are set, lets settle this debate once and for all... Sun: Its time... For a GREED BATTLE!!! '---Above Water---In' the Middle of the Ocean---Dawn--- The Duck family has just finished a big expedition, after searching far for more treasure Scrooge McDuck and his nephews have just found about 50 Million Dollar’s worth of old Pirate’s Gold. As the four are riding on a boat home, they all are chatting about that adventure. Huey: Uncle Scrooge, how much of the treasure are we going to get! Dewy: Yeah! How much! Scrooge: Well, all right, since I am feeling generous, you each get fi… Louie: Five Million Dollars worth of it?! Scrooge: Let me finish, Fifteen Dollars worth of it… Each… Donald: On-ONLY FIFTEEN DOLLARS! Huey, Dewy, and Louie: ONLY THAT MUCH!!! As the younger generations of the Duck family starts to complain over the stinginess of their uncle, they didn’t notice that they were rocking the boat as the chest containing the treasure fell into the ocean below, only for Scrooge to jump into the ocean after it. As Scrooge was swimming after the chest he lost sight of it, and found an underwater town, the town of Bikini Bottom. As he found his treasure he found he could breathe, and he noticed someone got to .his treasure before him. ??? : MONEY, GOLD, CHA CHING! Scrooge: Hands of that is my treasure, I worked hard to get it and I would like it back! ???: Finders keepers, losers weepers is the rule at the Krusty Krab. So this treasure is MINE now! Scrooge: Well you frustrating crustation, I will get my treasure back even if it means I am having seafood tonight. ???: It’s Krabs, and these claws aren’t just for attracting mates… Scrooge takes out his cane and gets in a combat stance while Mr. Krabs readies his claws and also gets in a combat stance as the two prepare to battle. FIGHT Scrooge dashes over to Krabs and whacks him around with his cane multiple times knocking Krabs into the wall of a nearby building. Scrooge than dashes towards the stingy fast food restraint owner with his cane at the ready only for Eugene to grab it make Scrooge punch him multiple times into the wall and throw him and his cane right throw the glass wall of the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs: Ark Ark Ark! At this rate not only do I get yer treasure, but you’ll have to pay me for property damage! Scrooge: Well I ain’t done yet. Scrooge grabs out a classic musket and shoots multiple fast shots at Krabs’ feet who keeps jumping and moving his tiny feet to avoid the musket balls. Scrooge: They don’t call me the King of Klondike for nothing! Krabs than grabs the musket and bends it, forcing the musket to back fire and spray gunpowder in Scrooge’s face. Krabs: You lose your weapons… Krabs grabs out a piece of paper and writes in it and transforms into his superhero alter ego, Sir Pinch-a-Lot. Krabs: And I get mine… argg! Krabs fires his retractable Rocket claws at Scrooge, one of the pinning him against the counter of the Krusty Krab, and the other constantly striking at Scrooge’s chest, making him bleed quite heavily. Krabs then grabs each of Scrooge’s arms and holds him in front of him. Krabs: Well before I get me treasure, I am going to get every single penny off you because you won’t need anything in the afterlife… Krabs shakes Scrooge around making his wallet fly out of his coat. As Krabs is searching through the wallet for money he throws out a picture of Scrooge and his family like it is trash, not caring about anything but the dollars. Seeing Krabs throw away that picture of his family like it is trash angers Scrooge to the point where out of pure rage he moves his heavily injured body with enough force to break open Krabs’ robotic claw. Scrooge: I will not have anyone disrespect me or my family like that! Scrooge grabs his cane and pounds on Krabs’ Sir Pinch-a-Lot body until it is all dented and compacted. Scrooge than moves to the paper which he rips to shreds, forcing Krabs back into his normal self as. Krabs than toon force regenerates back to normal as Krabs turns around and grabs the treasure and starts to run. Krabs: CHA-CHING! CHA-CHING! Scrooge: Oh, no you don’t! Scrooge than grabs his sword and catches up to Krabs, pokes him in the rear with his sword forcing him to jump away. With Krabs no longer holding on to the treasure Scrooge slashes his sword so quickly in many ways, Krabs splits into many pieces and as he is split apart a $ sign is seen through the spaces and blood between him. Scrooge has finished this, with the mark of $crooge McDuck. Now with Krabs dead, SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, and Plankton all go towards the dead pieces of Eugene Harold Krabs and start to mourn him as Scrooge swims upwards back into the boat with his treasure now safe from anyone who would want it. K.O! Scrooge is seen swimming in his gold while SpongeBob and company put up a solid gold statue of Mr. Krabs up in the memory of their old friend. Results Soul: Well, I guess that this goes for sure that wank doesn’t always guarantee a winner. Sun: Even with some wank scaling, Scrooge takes every category. There is really nothing Krabs has that Scrooge can’t do or beat. Soul: The SpongeBob universe is extremely inconsistent, not to mention that Mr. Krabs only has too feats and doesn’t really scale to anything good, even though we did scale Krabs to the MFTL feat Sandy has, that is most likely a outlier, due to Sandy only doing that once and never again. Sun: Scrooge is able to survive his own traps in the money bin, swim in solid gold coins, runs from Duckberg to the North Pole in 2 seconds on a regular basis, and can break solid steel without any strain, and throw a grand piano out a building causing a giant hole in the building. Not to mention if we make the two the sizes they would realistically be, Scrooge is massively taller than Krabs. To make matters worse for Krabs, SpongeBob shrunk all of Bikini Bottom and everyone in it, and they never made it back to normal size. Soul: Krabs’ best shot at winning this was Sir Pinch-a-Lot, but even so, Scrooge has fought many robots like that in Ducktales Remastered. Meaning that all Krabs could do is delay the end. Sun: Other than not feeling it, Mr. Krabs just ran out of… Duck…. Soul: The winner is Scrooge McDuck. ScroogeMcDuckWins.PNG |-|Gogeta46power= Who Will Win? Scrooge Krabs Draw Better? Ducktales Early SpongeBob Same Description Interlude Scrooge McDuck Eugene Krabs Intermission Battle Analysis Advantages & Disadvantages Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Greed' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:TheSoulofMelemele Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Mickey and Friends vs SpongeBob SquarePants' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:"Money"-themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles